The Archer's Legacy
by haassassin
Summary: Set between seasons 5 and 6, The Archer's Legacy tells the tale of Oliver Queen still broken from his battle with Adrian Chase, and questioning whether Chase's discoveries taints his legacy as the Green Arrow. When a young Bruce Wayne comes to town seeking to complete his training under Oliver, he challenges the very foundations of Oliver's crusade, and reminds him why he is a hero
1. Chapter 1: Silent Nights

Star City is dying. There is no way around it. Years spent fighting for this corrupt and wretched city had led to minimal positive impact, and worse still the crusade had taken its toll on Oliver Queen. Despite his hard 5 years prior to his return, he returned somewhat naïve in his everlasting quest for justice, of course he could "save his city" it was merely a factor of chasing down the names on the list. But that evolved to honouring Tommy's memory, then stopping Slade, Ras, Damien and then Chase. All he was rewarded with was more villains to deal with and more people to lose, and through this antagonising reality the archer came to the realisation the only emotion which would be perpetually bound to him was melancholy, despite all he had gained, the losses he had stomached burdened him with an agonising weight of suffering that few would endure, perhaps in the history of the world. But the archer's quest was not, by any means, boring.

Adrian Chase had revealed to Oliver that at his very heart he was psychotic. He was a killer, and he took relish in it. A madman walking into gunfights with a bow and some arrows. But what Chase failed to ascertain was that Oliver Queen was partial to torture. Take this moody and morose Star City night. It lacked the distinctive rain of Gotham and the glorious shine of Metropolis or even the lantern rays of Coast City but it had something which none of them had, beautiful silence. The silent night was screaming for something eventful to happen, and the archer was happy to oblige. A common thug was currently being chased by the Green Arrow. Panting and yelping as he sprang, lacking the grace of a ballerina, through the rooftops of the Glades. Oliver was annoyed.

He remarked "6 years of this and they still run".

A chirpy voice replied through the earpiece "Well you didn't need to announce yourself and let him run".

"This ends now" he replied. He nocked an arrow with speed and then fired it into the thug's left quadricep. It pierced his rectus femoris. The thug looked around frantically for an escape but found none. Like a cornered animal he resorted to his base primal instinct; to fight. But it was useless, the equivalent of putting a baby against the monster under its bed. The thug feebly transitioned his stumble into an overhand punch; Oliver effortlessly blocked it due to his muscle memory of his endless Wing Chun drills, he proceeded to grab the thug's wrist and snap kick at the man's right kneecap. It hyperextended and the thug fell to the floor screaming and clutching his knee.

"You fucking prick! I ain't never gonna walk properly now! I got kids to feed you green bastard!" the thug roared, at the archer.

Oliver pulled an arrow, menacingly, from his quiver and dropped his bow. "TALK, OR YOU NEVER WALK AGAIN!" he growled through the voice modulator of his suit. "Venom, I want a name".

"Fuck it man, this job ain't worth it, dude's name is Bane, he's in town from Gotham, a'ight, fuckin' lemme go!" he looked at the darkened hood, pleadingly. Oliver took a moment to think internally. The thug didn't know anything else, but an example had to be made. Without hesitation, he drove the arrow into the femoral nerve of the man's right leg. The man passed out from the shock of pain, and the archer felt clarity in the next goal of taking down the venom supplier.

Back at the Arrowcave, the archer took off his hood and laid his equipment on a table. He fell into a waiting chair and took a deep sigh of respite. A blonde woman at the cusp of her young adulthood strode towards him, with a flair that briefly captured his attention. "Well, all the supplier's name took was crippling a guy for life" she remarked.

The archer scowled at her, but the grimace was momentary and he spoke softly to her, "Felicity, what did you find on Bane?"

"Well that's thing" she remarked, "there's nothing on him, he's a ghost"

"That's impossible" Oliver snapped "Everyone leaves their mark, in some way"

Felicity's eyes lit up as she thought of the perfect riposte "Chase certainly left his"

Oliver ignored her, "Where's the team?"

"They're tracking down a lead on some escaped Santa Priscan convicts, they'll be here soon"

Oliver slowly stood up, "I'm going home, Raisa's worked long enough today and William should be in bed by now"

"Want me to join?" she quipped. But her tone felt flat as the computers let out a noise to signify her work was not done. The blonde woman exhaled heavily and walked back to her workshop. The archer glanced at the TV next to him. The local news was playing, Channel 52. A woman of fiery red hair was on screen but he was not absorbing her words, the screen read in bright bold letters "BRUCE WAYNE OPENS WAYNETECH STAR CITY DIVISION". Oliver let loose a sly smirk; things were rather unpredictable whenever Bruce Wayne came to town. Bruce was a reminder of a simpler past that he ached for, Laurel, Tommy, the Queen family at their pinnacle, and so forth, before Bruce disappeared when he was 16, and before the dreadful trip on the Queen's Gambit and he looked forward to their inevitable reunion.


	2. Chapter 2: A Perspective of Shadow

Open-palmed nerve strike to the digastric anterior belly muscle…sloppy, however, the opponent feel unconscious, the shadowed attacker turned to another of the obstacles and initiated a spinning hook kick, a perfect connection to the man's depressor anguli oris, and he too fell.' Just one left, easy', he thought internally. He smirked to himself and in his hesitation the panicked thug whacked him across the face with the baton in his hand. The shadow's rage rose and he put all of his force into a cut kick to the vastus lateralis of the man's right leg. The assailant screamed in agony and knelt down in defeat and the shadow finished him off with a strong hook to the jaw. The man engulfed in darkness needed refinement. He arguably had the potential to be the greatest fighter in the history of the earth…potential. The man stepped into the light and pulled off his ski mask to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne. "Years of training with the best, only to get hit by a lucky shot" he mused. 'Still', he thought, 'at least Alfred isn't here to berate me for it'. He brushed his hand through his jet black hair, and then proceeded through the warehouse, to find his objective. Bruce Wayne wasn't ready to start his crusade yet, but he felt compelled to stop one of his former teachers, Bane was also the one who taught Bruce Santa Priscan wrestling in Peña Duro. Moreover, the supply of venom DID originate from Gotham. Yet, in essence, stopping Bane in Star City served the purpose of killing two birds with one stone. The very extensive training Bruce had still needed one more minor enhancement. Studying under the best fighter on Earth, whose domain was this city. The man sat atop that throne, undisputed, was the Emerald Archer. The legends of his prowess spoke for itself. It was incredibly obvious that Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow were one and the same. A reunion would have to happen eventually. Eventually, the man of shadow found his goal. The first supply of venom cache to be created within the city. It emitted a unique radiation spike, and Bruce tracked it with an EMF detector, courtesy of the new Waynetech division in Star City. The spike was due to the lack of experience with the Star City supplies used to create it. It confirmed Bruce's working theory. The production of venom wasn't off the ground and lacked refinement, meaning they wouldn't abandon this cache to chance. He attached a small tracking device to the tank, put on his ski mask and proceeded to make way for the exit, however the shadow was stopped in his tracks, by a voice.

"You ready to die, bitch?!"

Bruce turned around to see a short man, with a hockey mask, armed with guns. "So you're Wild Dog?" he derided. The 'Dog' chose not to reply, and he was joined out of the shadows by 2 more men. A man with an outlandish helmet and a man wearing cornrows.

"Give up and you won't get hurt" said the tallest of the trio.

"Not a chance, Spartan" Bruce replied with a self-assurance, that shook the conviction of the trio. He had done his research on each member of Team Arrow extensively; all three of the vigilantes had lost the fight, before it had even begun. With rapid precision, he threw a smoke pellet into the fray, and Bruce entered the ensuing darkness. He avoided direct line of fire and went straight for the weakest, Mr Terrific. He had figured that the man's tech defences would disengage, if he took him out. He snuck up to him and used a seoi nage throw to get the man to the ground, and knocked him unconscious with a fierce punch to the orbicularis oculi. He strode over to Wild Dog and snaked him into a rear naked choke, and after a few seconds the man fell unconscious effortlessly. The smoke cleared and all that was left was John Diggle, the Spartan. Bruce did not underestimate him, however. John had trained under the archer for 6 years; he was very much a master-level combatant. On another day, Bruce would have liked to take a little time to test him, but, he had no time for the triviality of admiration. Bruce savagely used a flying knee, which connected impeccably with the Spartan's latissimus dorsi. He fell to the ground, out of breath, and utterly overwhelmed. He stared at Diggle, deliberating on what to say. Bruce admired Diggle far more than he did Oliver Queen. He was the only reason Oliver had come so far.

"What…are you…looking at?" Diggle said, fatigued, glaring at the man in black

"I'm on your side" Bruce said, extending a hand to the solider. Diggle, hesitantly, clasped it and rose up. He removed his mask and told the Spartan "I need you to take me to Oliver Queen".


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

The archer stared out of the window of his penthouse. He felt nervy, looking down at the blinkering of dozens of cars that were zooming through the street. Years of dashing across these skyscrapers and he was still wary of heights. Yet, in juxtaposition, he was also at peace, how long was it since he'd been alone, in comfort? Without Felicity in his ears? Or the team by his side? Maybe he was better off alone. A one-man war against wrongdoing reprobates of Star City. It sounded far too idealistic. Maybe this ideology was suited to the forests of Nottingham, but certainly not his urban metropolis. Oliver had been so absorbed in the tantalising light of the Lexcorp building, at a not-so-far distance, that the only thing that broke him out of his trance was the vibration of his phone. He pulled it out and read the text message, "CAVE NOW", the sender was Felicity. Maybe Bane wasn't such a skilled ghost after all.

Around 15 minutes later Oliver had arrived at his secret elevator, hidden away in his former campaign office. He was about to push the button of the elevator, but then hesitated. His finger trembled. What Chase did to trap Oliver in his own hideout, had elevated his paranoia levels. He dreaded the prospect of the elevator once again turning into a death-trap. The man who killed Ras Al Ghul, being killed by his own elevator, ironic. But the moment of disinclination passed and he rode down in the lift to the lair. He treaded into the space and almost immediately every set of eyes into the room turned to him in fear, except one. A set of eyes which were a cold, harsh blue, eyes that looked dead and impassive. It was as if he was watching his own, broken soul being reflected back unto him, and this unnerved him. But that which truly shook his core was that the eyes belonged to his friend, Bruce Wayne.

"What…are...you...doing…here?" Oliver snarled. He was trembling with fury, the idiocy of his own "friends" to bring a civilian into the lair, without his consent. He felt a strong urge to grab his Oneida Kestrel and put arrows into everyone in the room. But he hesitated; Thea had taught him to curb his hot-headedness, and to think before acting.

"He knew who we were" Diggle responded, averting his gaze, from the fury of the archer, "he knows who YOU are".

"And you think that gives you the right to bring him down here?!" Oliver was flabbergasted. The nerve of his comrade, what further deepened the feeling of betrayal was that no-one stood in support with Oliver.

"He knows about the venom, hoss" Rene quipped up.

"Give us the room" Bruce chimed in, with such a petrifying authority, that everyone didn't dare disagree with his order and they all, bar Oliver, promptly left the room. "This isn't how I imagined our reunion, old friend".

"How did you figure out who I am" Oliver said abruptly

"It wasn't difficult, the constant connections between you and the Hood, or whatever you call yourself, at least one link must have had some foundation in truth. And the rest of it came unravelling fairly quickly, after"

"Bruce, what do you want?" Oliver snapped, with a dark weight to his voice

"Bane, he was one of my teachers that I trained under when I was travelling, I need to take him down, to begin the destabilisation of Gotham's crime syndicate".

"And you're telling me that's all you want? To take down Bane?" Oliver retorted, in disbelief.

"No, I want to complete my training under you, it's June, 4 months would be more than adequate for me to learn all that you know"

"What're you hoping to do with it?"

"To fulfil the promise I made in Crime Alley"

"The war on crime? Reality doesn't play by the rules of make-believe, Bruce, are you sure about this?"

"As sure as you are putting on your hood every night, and going out to fight for your city".

"Every day I feel the weight of my sins on me, and every day it gets heavier, Bruce, this life, it has a huge cost, and it breaks you" Oliver was speaking delicately and slowly. The heaviness of his words hit Bruce. Bruce wasn't inclined to naiveté. He knew better than to ignore the advice of the experienced warriors. For the first time, he truly examined Oliver Queen, out of the tabloids and the press, and without the illusion of past memories holding over him. He looked old and exhausted. He didn't have his boyish charm or his youthful vigour. All that was left of his friend was his voice, and even that was harsh.

"Ollie, I still have to do this, you know why"

"Alright, fine, but what about Bane?"

"Bane is incredibly patient, all we can do is prepare for him to make his move, when do we begin training?"

Oliver smiled, "now"


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Luchador

One month had passed since Bruce had begun training with Oliver, he still had a long way to go, but every day he felt more and more skilled than he thought conceivable of the human body. The throbbing from his body aching to rest just furthered his determination to push past his limits. HE WAS going to surpass Oliver, and become the greatest fighter on the Earth.

"No Bruce" Oliver snapped "You need to strike here in the core of the body, it drains the opponent and you can end the fight" Oliver proceeded to point to his own rectus abdominis, to highlight the correct striking zone.

"I don't see the point, a shotei strike to the solar plexus is just as effective" countered Bruce.

"I beat Ras Al Ghul with this strike" said the archer, grinning.

"And I beat him, WITHOUT killing him, when I was 18, to win my freedom" replied the shadow.

Oliver stared into the blankness to avoid where the conversation was leading. Killing, it was the catalyst for Chase to dismantle his psyche. Bruce possessed the aptitude of a detective (Lance himself had even remarked on it) and had deciphered Oliver's mind before even walking back into his life. And he didn't approve of the killing. But he decided to break the silence, "Of all the trainers you've mentioned to me, you never mentioned the league, why?"

Bruce looked at him, with regret of even bringing it up, but decided he could not hold secrets from his oldest friend, and replied, emphatically "My time there culminated in the demon's daughter Talia drugging me and then sleeping with me".

Oliver wasn't prepared for the response, he let the silence once again take over, adamant to keep his mouth shut, but the distinctive stillness was fragmented by an unanticipated voice; "THE BANE TRAIN…oh, sweaty, hot, shirtless men" it was Felicity.

"Did you need something?" Oliver said, irked at the way Felicity was staring at Bruce.

"Yes, the cache's tracker just went active…by the way, why was it shaped like a bat?"

Bruce could only smirk.

"This is only a recon mission, we don't need the team" he looked at Bruce "suit up".

 **SOME TIME LATER**

"Your suit is impractical" Bruce said to Oliver, on top of the Ace Chemicals building. "I just put on a mask, but you have all these zips and stuff, its ineffective"

"Are you done?" snapped Oliver

"Look, there he is", said Bruce suddenly, pointing at a gargantuan figure, he was wearing a luchador mask and had glowing green flowing through his veins, He vanished into the doors of the compound.

"That's Bane?" Oliver remarked, in disbelief. He'd faced metas and strongmen before, but they dwarfed in comparison to Bane. His arms were thicker than his head.

"He's got venom in his system, move to the skylight" asserted Bruce.

The archer and the shadow slithered across the blackened rooftops of the compound with a stylistic speed that made no noise. They arrived at the skylight and looked down at Bane's men.

"That's a lot of guns, its suicide coming through here" Oliver remarked

"We aren't going to charge in impetuously, we use a Waynetech laser to cut the glass panes and enter silently. First we take out the gunmen on the top balconies and we slowly move downwards and converge in the centre. Bane is an honourable man, if we challenge him and his men to pure combat, they'll fight us hand-to-hand", Bruce took a deep breath, and, in his head, re-examined the plan, to every infinitesimal detail.

"This was supposed to be recon"

"Ollie, we don't have time for that, whatever their next phase is, it ends tonight"

Bruce pulled out the small, laser with a deep blue W branded onto it. He used the laser to cut the glass. It was remarkably silent and Oliver became absorbed in the deep shade of red the laser was discharging. As soon as there was a significant gap in the skylight both slipped into the fray.

"I hope they don't mind the breeze" Oliver quipped

"Oh you're making jokes now?"

Oliver ignored the remark and they set off on their separate paths, each with their own pre-emptive importance. Oliver took the right path; there were only 3 men, at differing distances to one-another. There were two together speaking. He had an idea. He shot an arrow through the neck of one man; it pierced his vocal chords, cleanly, and went straight through into the neck of another man, who began to choke on his own blood. The third was too far to approach, as the only route was directly to his face, and so he too fell to the arrow's path. He looked at the other side and saw Bruce had cleared his way. All that was left was the ground floor.

They walked together into the spotlight of the first floor, and every eye turned to them.

"Bruce, it's nice that you've come to visit me" chortled the behemoth "Come now mi estudiante, I know you too well to be fooled by your deceptive ways"

"Then you know why I've come, Bane, I warned you in Santa Prisca, I'm going to destroy your venom, and I'm going to make you watch as your life's work is destroyed in front of your own eyes".

The smile on Bane's face faded, and was replaced by irritation. "You are still a petulant child. Green Arrow, we finally come face-to-face. Tell me Mr Queen, do you think your prisons can hold me?"

"They won't need to jail a corpse"

"Very well, fight we shall" and with that, he charged into battle.


	5. Chapter 5: The Brave and the Bold

**The Shadow**

Bruce, for his own life, could not recall how the first two men had fallen. He was an erratic whirlwind, and confused even himself with his rapidity. But Oliver had told him not to worry, and that the effective application of his skill could only come with experience. Oliver! Of course! He turned away from the Priscan warriors to see Oliver piledriving Bane to the ground. How on earth did he even possess the strength capable of such a feat? However admiring the archer came at a cost and Bruce became swarmed by the remaining eight warriors, some of whom he had called brothers, once upon a time. He needed precise tactics to get out of this. He needed to combine the Hapkido Oliver taught with Krav Maga. Going to the ground was suicide. Moreover, he had never stacked more than four opponents and now he had to do double that, without practise. One man approached with a flying push kick, too easy. He grabbed the kick and threw the man to the ground, face down, quickly bending over and striking the man's levator scapulae, one down. Three charged at him, Bruce rapidly flung himself over one, and grabbed the man's neck and threw him over his own body. Six left. The two that had charged looked dazed, and Bruce took advantage by using a spinning roundhouse kick to slam the other man out of the fight. However forgoing his tactics was costly. He was charged from behind and slammed into the ground. Punches were being pounded into his head, and soon kicks from other attackers began hurting his body. Eventually he was able to grab one man's leg and promptly pulled him down. Bruce sent a flying knee into the man, shaking off the other attackers, and in the freedom pulled himself back up. He reached into his pockets and pulled out taser knuckles. He did not possess the strength for one hit knockouts anymore, and this levelled out his enervation. All five men were grouped together, and a smirk lit up across his face.

 _ **The Archer**_

"End this now Bane or you die!" spat Oliver. The Luchador merely smiled and stayed silent. The duel between the two took a standstill. It allowed both to reassess their tactics. Oliver knew Bane wasn't going to win. The Venom granted only strength, and Bane was tiring out. He possessed no remarkable martial art skill, merely relying on his strength and tactical positioning. Oliver knew how to use this to his benefit.

"Are you ready to finish this, Guerrero?" Bane roared, in a voice full of vigour and passion. But he did not wait for an answer. He charged into Oliver who rolled, quickly out of the way. Oliver spun back around, and quickly fired an arrow through Bane's bicep brachii and into the musculocutaneous nerve, of his right arm. He wouldn't be moving that arm for quite some time. Bane charged again, but this time Oliver flipped over him and fired an arrow into the sciatic nerve of his right leg.

"You're done, Bane" snarled the Archer, through the harsh filter of his modulator.

"I told you, Mr Queen, no prison can hold me"

"Actually" spoke the shadow, walking towards the two men, "I renovated Blackgate with Waynetech, you'll be like a toddler in there"

"We shall see mi estudiante"

"The SCPD are on their way, Bruce, let's go"

 **The Lair**

"You guys aren't the least bit concerned he knows who we are?" Diggle was annoyed; his voice of reason was totally justified, however.

"Bane won't talk, he's bound by his nobility" claimed Bruce

"Oliver, you guys should have consulted with us about what to do with Bane" piped up Felicity

"You could have used us in the field, hoss" barked Rene

"How's Dinah getting on with the Venom we found?" said Oliver, looking at Curtis, completely ignoring the team.

"Well, I haven't heard anything from her, but as soon as she does, I'll isolate the compounds for analysis"

"Thank you" replied Oliver; he looked at Bruce "Wanna go watch a film?"

"Sure, I hear Infinity War is supposed to be pretty good"

"I don't know, TMNT 3 is supposed to be good, I hear Casey Jones steals the show, flip a coin?"

"As long as you don't point a gun at me", Oliver looked at Bruce confused, "you had to be there"

 _ **Somewhere in the city**_

Somewhere in the solemn Star City in an assortment of skyscrapers there was a penthouse. A man and a woman stood at the window, looking at the abyss below them.

The woman was of Asian descent, draped in a long black coat, with a red top. However the man was indescribable as his features were masked by nightfall.

The woman spoke "So your plan to use Bane as the catalyst worked. They took the bait and now their guard is down, what's the next step of our plan?"

The woman's constant persistence to understand stratagem merely chagrined the man. He wanted to revel in the magnificent confidence of the silence, which she was encroaching upon. In an effort to maintain the mood he looked at the woman, breaking the darkness and revealing a face moulded by bandages. He merely uttered "Hush".


	6. Chapter 6: Hush

_**1995; Gotham City Burnley District Hospital**_

"Hush little child of mine, your face is soooo divine, hush little child of mine...what was the next line?" The woman looked at her husband frantically.

"Wow Marla, first few hours as a parent and you're floundering" chortled the man

"Darling, look at him cooing, he's so precious!" squealed Marla "Roger, I don't understand how someone as ugly as you could produce someone so beautiful"

"You scandalous gold digger!" giggled the man

"You owe me all the gold in the world considering my vagina is now connected to my fucking arsehole" she proceeded to put on a voice to imitate her husband "Oh it's New Year's Eve honey, just let me dip it"

"I mean you weren't complaining at the time, plus childbirth is nothing compared to that time you hit me in the balls with your kinky stilettos"

"DON'T EVEN-", the woman's enthused riposte was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Roger, Marla?"

"Come in Thomas" said Roger. In came a man with jet black hair, adorned in surgical gear. He was mid-40s, tall and handsome.

"Hey guys, how are you Marla?" he said

"I'm fine Thomas, relieved that all the horribleness of pregnancy has subsided"

He laughed "Yeah I bet you are"

"I'm relieved too" interjected Roger "No more fucking off to McDonald's at 2am for fucking pickles"

They all laughed in unison, before Thomas spoke again "Martha will be by soon, by the way have you decided on a name?"

"Yes" said Roger "We named him Thomas, after you, my closest friend and the doctor who brought him into this world"

Thomas Wayne beamed, "I'm honoured, thank god you didn't become a surgeon Rog, I couldn't bear subjecting Bruce to bullying for the rest of his life, if I had to name him after you" and they all broke into laughter again.

Marla suddenly stopped then spoke, giggling "Hoooollly shit, everyone in here has seen my vagina"

"Wow Mar" giggled Roger

"But what's really on my mind" she said, staring softly at the snoring baby "Is that I'd go through hell and back for this child, I just hope the little dude doesn't turn out evil or something"

 _ **2006;**_

"No, you don't understand guys" snapped Thomas Elliot "Your parents disappearing would be nifty, you get total control of your money, our billions would be ALL ours"

"I guess that'd be pretty cool" replied Bruce "I know it's almost Christmas I'll ask Santa to make our parents disappear"

"Santa isn't real Brucie" said Thea Queen "Ollie said so"

"Really?!" Bruce felt traumatised by this information

"Don't listen to her Bruce, ask Santa for it, I will as well, Santa has to listen to at least one of us"

"Hell yeah Tommy!" giggled Bruce

"Boys" Thea sighed

However, Bruce had completely forgotten the conversation later that day. For something tragic took place that would forever alter the history of the world. He was confused how his father had ran out of the manor later that evening, what reinforced this confusion was that it was supposed to be his father's day off. What compelled him to leave the manor at such speed? Alfred was in England, on vacation and his mother was held up with the Wayne Enterprises, his guardian was Oliver, and even he wasn't in the know. They had always had a strong bond, and had spent the night playing Halo 2 together. Bruce wouldn't even learn about the bizarre events of the night until the next month, at school from Tommy, he had been missing for the 3 weeks after the Christmas holidays.

"Tommy" said Thea, concerned, "why are you even at school? Your mom is still in really bad shape". Tommy's parents had been the unfortunate victims of a car accident where Roger had perished and Tommy's mother survived only by the skill of Bruce's father. It explained to Bruce his parent's odd behaviour, they were in mourning. But why wasn't he invited to the funeral?

"I just needed to see you guys, I'm gonna balance it out I promise, we're all going to be equal again, I promise" he mumbled

"It's okay Tommy, I'm going to the theatre tonight with my parents, want to come?" said Bruce. Tommy's eyes lit up in malice unrecognisable to his friends.

"No thanks, I got a lot of work to catch up on, movie next week though?"

"Sure Tommy" said Bruce. The bell rang and each departed to their lessons.

Later that night Thomas Elliot stood near the Monarch Theatre with a man cloaked in tattered black.

"So you know the plan, Mr Chill" spoke the boy, nervously

"Yes kid I know the plan" snapped the man "Kill the two adults and leave the kid, Jesus that is a bit cold, what did they ever do to you?"

"I'm doing them a favour, come back to my manor after so we can discuss the next targets and I can pay you"

"Gotcha bossma…kid"

 **Present day Star City**

"You see Shiva, I didn't merely pick two random billionaire vigilantes to mess with, this is a plan that has been over a decade in the making, I'm merely balancing the odds" and out of the light stepped the man of bandages, "I created their paths because they created me, this is justice, a justice which you have a big part in enacting, the sins of the fathers will be remedied"


End file.
